


White Knuckle Journey to the Heart

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anxiety Attacks, Ben is a toddler, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sam is a kid, Single Parent Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean has to work three jobs just to keep his and Sam's head above water. When Dean has an anxiety attack in the store room of Castiel's restaurant where he works as a server and Castiel finds him, he thinks he's going to get fired. Boy, was he ever wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my editor, Sam, and the person who gave me the prompt.

Dean hit the alarm clock so hard it flew across the room. He groaned and tried to sit up. His three hours of sleep was hitting him hard today, but he had to get up.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes. His head was killing him, but he struggled up. Sam and Ben needed him.

He went to the bathroom, pissed and brushed his teeth. He ran a hand through his hair and didn’t even look at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to see what he looked like.

He dressed, then knocked on Sam’s door.

“Sammy! Rise and shine.” 

He went to get Ben out of bed. As usual, Ben was awake and waiting for him.

“Good morning, kiddo.” 

Dean smiled at his young son and scooped him up to rest on his hip. He walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. He was going to need it today.

He got out the cereal and the milk. He got out a bowl and poured the cereal and the milk into it. He sat it on the table and put Ben in his high chair. He poured some cereal out onto the tray and got both boys some orange juice.

Sam came into the kitchen, fully dressed but yawning. 

“Morning, Sammy. You need to hurry and eat, you’ll miss the bus.”

San nodded and sat down to eat. Dean got some cereal in his hand and popped it in his mouth. He tried to remember what day it was, and what job he was going to.

He worked three jobs. It was hard, but he needed to in order to provide for himself, his brother and his son. Dean was left with Ben to raise when Lisa took off. She wasn’t cut out for motherhood in any way, shape or form. Dean was still surprised she even had Ben, but he was so grateful she did. He loved his son more than life itself. Well, his son and Sam.

He was left with Sam when their dad got killed in a car accident. Which was totally his fault. Dad was a stone drunk and wrapped his car around a tree..

And so Dean had two kids to care for and it was hard to make ends meet. It wasn’t like Dean had a skill to fall back on. He was just a high school graduate with a solid D average. If he’d known this was going to be his life, he would have studied harder but it was all water under the bridge now.

It was time for Sammy to catch the bus, so Dean handed him his lunch and told him to have a great day. He got Ben out of the high chair and went to get him ready for daycare.

With Ben at daycare, he headed to his first job of the day. He hated working at the coffee shop. It was mind numbing and he smelled like coffee all day. But it paid money and that was all that mattered at this point. 

He took his fiftieth coffee order of the day, and handed it to some preppy guy. It was quitting time and time to go to his next job.

He really liked his next job. It was being a waiter at a high-end restaurant. He was pretty good at it, and got a lot of good tips because he really knew how to charm the customers. 

The boss was a strange guy though. Mr. Novak was not one for conversation at all. When he talked to someone, he didn’t even make eye contact.. He just stalked around and frowned  In fact, the rest of the staff called him the ‘Angel of Death’ because he was so short with everyone and wanted things to be just so.  But that didn’t bother Dean much. He just did his job and collected his tips and paycheck.

He took his break and called Mrs. Mosley to check on Sam and Ben. She was a blessing. She picked up Ben from daycare when it closed and Sam went to her house after school. She fed them dinner and made sure Sam did his homework. Dean would be lost without her.

Sam was fine, and Ben was sleeping when he called. He thanked her profusely and went back to work.

Dean stifled a yawn as he took the tray to the table. He smiled and winked at the girls and they twittered back. He knew he’d get a good tip from them. He was bone tired, but he never let that show. 

The night wore on. He got good tips, just like he expected to, but he was so tired he could hardly put one foot in front of the other by the end of the night. He was used to getting next to no sleep, but it was catching up with him. He couldn’t figure out what to do about it though. It was his life and he needed to get through it. He had to for Sam and Ben.

Sam almost got put into foster care when their dad died. Dean intervened, but the state kept a close eye on him, making sure he could provide for Sam and make a good home for him. Dean struggled to do just that. And he had Ben to take care of, too. It was a lot for a nineteen year old to handle, but Dean was determined to make it work. There really was no other option. Dean felt sort of light-headed, He hadn’t really eaten today.. He told one of the other servers he was going to eat and went back to the kitchen.

He grabbed a piece of chicken and tried a bite, but it just hung up in his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up.

He went to the back room, and sank to the floor. He was gasping for breath. He started to cry. He was embarrassed that he was having a melt down but he just couldn’t stop. He sobbed and clutched his knees to his chest.

Cas Novak heard something coming from the back room, and went to investigate. He was horrified to see one of his best servers on the floor, crying. He stood, looking at the boy, not knowing what to do.

Dean looked up and saw Mr. Novak standing there. He struggled to stop crying. He knew he was going to be fired. And he couldn’t be fired. He needed this job, and it was the only one he really enjoyed. He looked up at Mr. Novak and gulped.

“Ple… Please… Mr. Novak, don’t… don’t fire me. I’m sorry…”

Cas looked at Dean. What did people do when they found someone crying? He really had no idea. 

Dean stood up on shaky legs. He couldn’t believe it when Mr. Novak walked up to him and put his arms around him. He was very stiff and didn’t hug exactly, just put his arms around Dean and left them there.

“Uh, there, there. Don’t cry.”

The entire situation was so outrageous that Dean couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh. He threw his head back and just laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. Cas let go and stood back, eyes big.

Cas dug hid his pocket and came up with a wad of money. He peeled off a couple of bills and held them out to Dean. Dean stopped laughing and looked from the money to Cas and back again.

“Uh, no, Mr. Novak. Thanks but I can’t take that.”

Cas took the money and put it back in his pocket. 

“Take the rest of the night off, with pay. You look like you need sleep. Please get some sleep.”

Dean nodded. He really could use the night off and getting it with pay was awesome. Plus, he had his tips and that was good enough. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Novak! Really, thank you.”

Dean left, feeling very embarrassed, He couldn’t believe he’s had a meltdown like that in front of his boss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took a moment in his car before he headed out to call Mrs. Mosley and tell her he was coming to get the kids early. Then he drove to her house and collected them. Ben was wiped, and went to sleep in his car seat. Sam was excited to be going home early.

Once they got home he got Ben to bed. He hated that he missed so much in Ben’s life. Other than getting him ready in the mornings, Ben was usually asleep when Dean picked them up at night and he never had a day off. It hurt him so much, but he knew he had no choice.

Sam went to his room to play games on his laptop. Dean sat down and turned of the tv. But his mind was on Mr. Novak and how he had reacted to finding Dean crying. Dean felt like it was weak of him. He never wanted to be weak. 

Dean was still pretty embarrassed by that. But he was completely confused by the reaction that Novak had. Offering him money was weird. And it was so nice of him to give Dean the rest if the night off, with pay. But what really got Dean was that pseudo hug. It was like Novak had no idea how to hug, even. Dean didn’t get anyone who didn’t know how to hug. He couldn’t get his mind off it.

It was time for Sam to go to bed. Dean made sure he did, then Dean headed to bed himself. He hadn’t been to bed so early in, what? Two years, probably. He was really happy to hit his mattress and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was essentially like every other one. He was working at the record store instead of the coffee shop. He got Sam off to school, took Ben to daycare and went to work.

He showed up at the restaurant a little early. He went to the back to change into his uniform when one of the day servers told him Mr. Novak wanted to see him as soon as he got in. He waned to make up for leaving early the day before Even though Mr. Novak told him ot, he knew it put extra work on the other servers.

Dean was immediately worried. He figured Novak had time to think about it and was going to fire him. He walked to Novak’s office like he was walking to a firing squad. He wa still embarrassed by what had happened and he dreaded what Mr. Novak had to say to him.

He knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, “Come in.” He opened the door slowly and went in.

He stood, waiting for Novak to look up from the papers on his desk. When he did, he smiled.

“Mr. Winchester. Please sit down.”

Dean took a seat. Novak looked away. Dean knew he was terrible at maintaining eye contact, so he really didn’t think too much of it.

“I’d like you to tell me what brought on your, well… melt down last night. If I’m not being too personal.”

Dean took a deep breath. 

“I’m so sorry, I guess I was just overly tired. I work three jobs and don’t get a lot of sleep.”

Cas looked at Dean then looked down again.

“And why do you need to work three jobs?”

Dean took another deep breath. He knew his job was hanging in the balance so he was completely honest.

“I am the sole provider for two children. One is my little brother and one is my son. I need to work three jobs to make ends meet for them.”

“You’re married?”

Dean chuckled. “No, sir, I’m not married. I got custody of my brother when my dad was killed in a car wreck. My mom died years ago. And my son… Well, I made a mistake in high school and his mother took off after she had him.”

Cas looked at Dean then. He looked at Dean for quite awhile. Dean felt like squirming in his chair. Novak’s stare was unreadable to Dean.

“That must be very difficult for you.”

Dean sighed. “It’s hard, yes, but I wouldn’t trade a day of it.”

“You are a very remarkable young man.”

Dean smirked. “I don’t think so, I think anyone would do it.”

“No, no they wouldn’t.” Cas looked sad. Dean wondered why.

There was a space of time where nothing was said. Dean began to get uncomfortable. He wished Novak would say something, anything.

Finally, Cas spoke.

“I need an assistant. I’m overwhelmed with work here. I know I need help. I think you would fill that position nicely.”

Dean was sure he had misheard Novak. No way was he being offered the job of being his assistant. He didn’t even know what that entailed.

“Uh, me? I don’t think…”

“It pays substantially more than what you are probably making at your three jobs.”

That shut Dean up. 

Dean thought about it and decided he’d be nuts not to take the job.

“Okay, you sold me. What do I have to do? What will my hours be, my days off. How much money are we talking about?”

Cas smiled. “Take a breath for fuck’s sake. I will train you. Your hours will need to be figured out. I work long hours and I can’t expect you to do the same, so we’ll just have to see. Days off will be when the restaurant is closed, Sunday and Monday. As for salary, how does this look?”

Cas wrote down a number on a scrap of paper and pushed it across the table to Dean. Dean looked at it and whistled.

“Okay!” Dean was thrilled. It was an ass load of money compared to what he was bringing in now.

“So go home. Be back at, say, eleven tomorrow and we’ll get started.”

Dean stood up, grinning. He was so stoked by the new development he didn’t know what to do.. “Okay, boss! Thank you. I mean, really thank you for this opportunity. I just…”   
Cas looked down again at his papers. “Get out now.”

Dean got out.

He was practically skipping to his car. He still couldn’t believe his luck. He called Mrs. Mosely from the car and told her he would be picking up the boys today. 

Dean stood outside Sam’s school waiting for him to come out. When he saw him, he yelled to get Sam’s attention. Sam ran to the car.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Dean! How come you’re picking me up? You get fired?”

“What? No, I didn’t get fired! In fact, just the opposite. I got a promotion and a raise. I don’t have to work three jobs anymore.”

Dean loved the hug he got.

They drove to the daycare and got Ben. Ben was talking away in his car seat, and Dean laughed at it. He loved his son so much and he couldn’t remember the last time he had both the boys for dinner. 

Dean fixed spaghetti and meatballs because it was Sammy’s favorite., and it wasn’t half bad if he he did say so himself. He got Sammy working on his homework and gave Ben a bath, finding spaghetti in his underwear.

When both boys were in bed. Dean settled back with a beer and watched some TV. He was so happy. He was going to get a full night’s sleep, get the boys off in the morning and go to a new job. A job that was going to save his ass. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean got to work at ten forty-five. He didn’t want to be late, and in fact was anxious to get started. He walked back to Cas’ office and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a muffled, “Come in” and then opened the door.

Cas was sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of papers. He looked sort of lost. 

Cas looked up and kind of smiled at Dean.

“You’re early. I like that.”

Dean grinned. “I really want this job. Thought I’d get an early start. So, what do I do?”   
Cas indicated he should come over so he did. He leaned over the desk and looked at the paper Cas shoved in front of him.

“I need you to check the inventory that’s coming in today. I don’t think we’ve been getting everything we ordered but I don’t have anyone to check.”

Dean nodded, “I can do that.”

The next few hours were filled with delivery trucks and inventory. He found one discrepancy and he was proud of that. 

He went back to Cas’ office to see what to do next. Cas told him to sit down and take a break.

He got a cup of coffee and sat with Cas. He looked at Cas and thought that the man looked sad.

“Say, Mr. Novak, I was wondering… do you have any family?”

Cas sighed. “Please, Dean, call me Cas. It maked me feel old to be called Mr. Novak.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, Cas. But family?”

Cas looked up at him and then away. “I have a huge family. They’re all a bag of dicks except for one.”

Dean hated that Cas didn’t get along with his family. He wondered what the problem was.

“So, if it’s not too personal, why don’t you get along with your family?”

“Well, because they’re all very conservative fundamental Christians for one. And Im gay for another. They think I’m going to hell.”

Dean was shocked. Not at the fact that Cas was gay, that didn’t mean a thing to him. But because of the fact that Cas’ family would treat him like that.

“I’m sorry.”

Cas smiled at him. “Don’t be. I’ve dealt with it. It really doesn’t affect me anymore.”

Dean finished his coffee and went back to work.

It was finally quitting time. Dean went to Cas’ office. The man was sitting with his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

“Uh, I guess I’m done. See you tomorrow?”

Cas swiveled to look at him. “You did fine today, Dean. I am not regretting hiring you for the job.”

Dean grinned. “Thank you so much, Cas. I want to do good.”

“You are, Dean. Good night.”

Dean went to pick up Sammy and then Ben. He took them home and fixed dinner. Again he sent Sammy to do his homework and bathed Ben and got him in bed. He played an online game with Sam and then got him to bed.

Dean sat on his bed and thought about Cas. He wondered if the man even had any friends. He seemed so isolated and sad. Dean made a decision to get the guy out one night. Invite him for a beer. He made his mind up to ask Mrs. Mosley to watch the boys on Friday and he would do it. The worst that could happen was Cas said no.

He opened up his laptop and queued up some porn. He watched gay porn sometimes. What of it? No one had to know.

The week wore on and Dean was doing more and more things for Cas. He really enjoyed it. It was challenging and fun. He and Cas were getting along, he thought. It was sort of hard to tell with Cas. He found Cas terribly distracting, though. Those blue eyes were amazing.

On f

Friday, Dean had it all arranged with the boys going to Mrs. Mosley’s and all he had to do was to ask Cas to join him for a beer. He was petrified to do it, but he sucked it up.

“So, Cas, I was wondering…”

Cas looked at him and tilted his head in that way he had when he was waiting or didn’t understand something.

“Uh, I wondered if you wanted to get a beer with me after work?”

Cas just stared at him until he was squirming in the chair.

At last Cas spoke. “You want to have a beer with  _ me _ ?”   
Dean smiled at him. “Well, yeah. Will you?”

Cas blushed. Dean thought it was the cutest thing he’d seen since Ben first smiled.

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“Great!” Dean thought about where they should go and the Roadhouse came to mind.

“How about the Roadhouse?”

Cas tilted his head. “I don’t know that one.”

“No problem. I’ll drive and bring you back here so you can pick up your car. How does that sound?”

Cas nodded. He followed Dean outside and to Dean’s car.   
Cas looked at Dean’s baby. It was his 1967 Chevy Impala, completely restored. His dad had given it to him. It was the only thing he had left that made him have any good feelings about his dad.

“This is beautiful, Dean.”

Dean beamed. “Thanks, Cas. It’s my baby.”

“I thought you had a human baby?”

Dean laughed. “Well, yeah, I do have a two year old. I just call the car my baby because she means a ot to me.”

Cas nodded.

Dean drove them to the Roadhouse and they got a booth. The waitress took their orders for the two beers.

Dean sat back. He took a long hit on his beer. Cas looked at the bottle for a minute but then took a drink.

“So, Cas, I’m guessing you don’t go out much with your friends.”

Cas put down the bottle. “I don’t really have any friends, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t think of a thing to say to that. He did mention the long hours Cas put in, with a smirk. Cas chuckled at that.

“It does make it hard to make friends.”

They chatted. Dean found out that they really had a lot in common. They liked the same movies and the same types of music. 

Dean limited himself to two beers, knowing he had to drive Cas back and pick up the boys.

He drove Cas back to the restaurant. He drove to Missouri’s and got the kids.

“Did you have a good time tonight boy?”

“Yeah, I kind of did. Thanks for watching them.” Dean really did enjoy the time he spent with Cas.

“You need to go out more,” Missouri said to him. “You need a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, I don’t care which. You spent too much time alone.”

Dean laughed. “It’s not that easy. I don’t have time to find anyone.

“What about that man you had a date with tonight?” Missouri eyed him closely.

“That wasn’t a date. I just had a beer with my boss.”

“Uh huh…” 

Dean took the boys and went to the car to put Ben in his carseat. But what Mrs. Mosley said made him think… was it a date?

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night. Missouri had fed the boys, so Dean played a game with Sammy and then played with Ben. Hide and seek was a big favorite of the toddler’s. He never hid, he just covered his eyes and figured that Dean couldn’t see him, so he was hiding successfully. Dean laughed and laughed.

It was time to bathe Ben and get him to bed. Dean was a little preoccupied the entire time.

He was thinking about Cas. Was that a date? No, it couldn’t be. It was just two dudes having a beer together.

He was really starting to like Cas. He liked spending time with the quirky little guy. Cas didn’t have any friends, and there was only one person in his family he got along with. Dean hated that Cas was so isolated. He wanted to change that.

Dean had always been attracted to men. He had a couple of encounters with men, but they were just quickies in a bathroom stall. He’d never actually had a boyfriend. He knew his dad wouldn’t have been okay with that. He made way too many ‘fag’ references for him to be okay with his oldest son being bi.

John Winchester had actually been proud of him when he’d knocked up Lisa. It pretty much ruined her life, but his dad was all about how his son was one fertile son of a bitch.

Dean shook off those thoughts. His dad was dead and had no bearing on his life anymore. 

Dean decided then and there, he could have a boyfriend if he wanted to.

Sammy got to stay up a little later on Fridays and Saturdays, so he was watching some TV show. Dean popped some popcorn and they shared it. Dean wasn’t really watching the show. His mind was on Cas.

When Sam was in bed, Dean went to his bedroom. He got out his laptop and fired up the gay porn. He pulled down his sleep pants and touched his cock. It sprang to life, as only a nineteen year old cock can. Dean grabbed the lube he kept safely in the bedside table and lubed up his hand. 

He watched the bottom on the video getting eaten out and wondered what that felt like. He really wanted to have a tongue on his hole, licking him. He began to run his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock every once in awhile.

Now the top was fucking the bottom. Dean looked at that fat cock, stretching the bottom’s hole so far open and he began to moan softly.

When the top pulled out and came all over the bottom’s face, Dean came too. He really, really wanted to know what that felt like. He cleaned up and went to sleep.

Saturday was filled with homework and cleaning the apartment. He played with Ben and let Sammy go to a friend’s house. Sunday was wash day and Dean did so many loads he lost count. It wasn’t easy having a messy toddler and an equally messy little brother.

Dean was walking into Cas’ office precisely at eleven Monday morning, but he found an empty office. He went looking for Cas bit couldn’t find him. He grabbed a server and asked were the boss was. He was told that Cas hadn’t come in that morning. 

“Didn’t anyone try to call him?” The server just shrugged.

Dean stormed back into Cas’ office. He grabbed business card off the desk and got    
Cas’ home number.He picked up the desk phone and dialed it. He couldn’t believe no one had checked on Cas.

“Hello?” Cas sounded awful.

“Cas, this is Dean. Are you okay?”

“Dean. Well, I seem to be sick. I just couldn’t get out of bed…” and this was followed by a gut-wrenching coughing fit.

“Cas, I’m coming over. Give me your address.”

“No, Dean, I need you to handle things for me. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound fine, Cas. Tell you what. I’ll check all the deliveries and make sure everything's running smoothly, and then I’m coming over. So give me your damn address.”

Cas had another coughing fit and then gave Dean his address.

Dean took care of all the deliveries and made sure everyone had their assignments. He called Missouri and arranged for her to take the kids. He left things well in hand, and drove to Cas’ apartment.

Dean was surprised at where Cas lived. It was a very unpretentious building in a middle-class neighborhood. He headed inside and caught the elevator to Cas’ floor. 

He knocked on the door and waited. When Cas answered it, he looked terrible. His hair was even more messy and spiky than usual, his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and his nose was irritated as well. 

“Dean, you didn’t have to…”

“Yeah well, I did, Cas. So just save it and let me in.”

Dean had gotten some of the restaurant’s soups to go before he came over, and he walked to the kitchen to heat some up. After he got some on to simmer, he went to tend toCas. He found him in the living room, curled up on the couch. Dean put a hand to Cas’ head.

No, no fever,”  Dean remarked. Cas looked at him gratefully. Dean brought Cas some juice and cleaned up the used tissues around where Cas had been laying. He brought Cas his soup and helped him to sit up.  Cas slurped the soup and smiled.

Dean washed up the few dishes that were in the sink and went back out to check on Cas. He found the meds and gave one to Cas. Then he sat on the floor next to the couch and turned on the TV.

“You don’t have to stay, you know…”

Dean stopped him. “Look, Cas, you don’t have anyone to take care of you when you’re sick and I’m not going to leave you. So you might as well get used to it.

“But Dean, you have children to take care of.”

“And they are being well taken care of. Now stop arguing and watch TV.”

Cas sighed. “Very well Dean. So what show is this?”

Dean chuckled. “It’s called Dr. Sexy and it’s just about the best show ever.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was sick for four days. Dean went to the restaurant every morning and got things arranged, and then he went to Cas’ to care for the man. In the afternoon he went and picked up Sammy from school and Ben from daycare.

Cas couldn’t believe everything Dean was doing for him. But Dean just told him that he needed the job and couldn’t have his boss dying on him.

The last day, Cas was feeling a lot better. He and Dean sat on the couch together, watching Dr. Sexy.

When it was over, Cas turned to him.

“Dean, I can’t tell you how much this has meant to me. No one ever took care of me when I was sick. Ever.”

Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes and just lost it. He leaned over and kissed Cas.

Cas kissed back, but Dean pulled back, shocked and wide-eyed.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, Cas. I don’t know what came over me! Please don’t fire me.”

Cas looked stunned for a moment but then he smiled.

“I wouldn’t fire you for kissing me, Dean.”

Dean took a breath. He really wanted to kiss Cas again.

They sat, looking at one another for a space of time. Then Dean broke the stare.

“Well I guess you’ll be back at work tomorrow, so I don’t need to come over.”

Cas sniffled. “I guess not. But I want…”

Dean waited for Cas to go on.

“Well, I, uh… I wanted to un… Invite you to dinner with me?”

“Here?” Dean was blown away by Cas’s invitation.

“Yes, here. I want to cook for you.”

Dean grinned. “Sure! Thank you. When?”   
Cas looked thoughtful, then said, “How about Saturday? Can you get someone to watch your boys?”    
Dean nodded. Saturday was the day after tomorrow, and he hoped Missouri could.

Dean stood up. He really needed to get out of there. He wanted more than he could have, and he needed to go home.

“See you in the morning, boss.” 

Dean drove away, and then stopped a couple of blocks away. He sat in thought for a bit. Cas kissed him back. There was no denying it. Dean didn’t want to think about what it meant. He just went to pick up the boys.

He established that Missouri could watch the boys on Saturday..

Thursday was just like any other work day. Cas was back to full speed and Dean just did his job.

Later that night, Dean told Sammy about staying with Mrs. Mosley again.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Dean looked at Sammy with surprise. 

“Why do you say that? Couldn’t I have a girlfriend? Not that I have either.”

Sammy grinned.”I’ve seen you look at guys, Dean. I’m not a kid anymore. I don’t care if you like men. Dean. I just want you to be happy.’”Dean ruffled Sam’s hair. “You’re pretty smart for a bitch.”

Sam laughed. “Jerk.”

It was time to go home on Friday. Dean just had enough time to go home and shower, before he had to be at Cas’.

He knocked on Cas’ door and it was opened immediately. Cas grinned at him.

“Come on in, Dean. I’m in the kitchen.” Dean followed Cas to the kitchen and sat at the island. 

Cas was busy, stirring pots and checking the oven. Dean loved to watch him. Cas was in his element in the kitchen.

DEan asked if there was anything he could do to help. Cas just waved his hand.

Finally, Cas asked Dean to set the table. When it was done, Dean sat down and Cas brought two plates. Dean took a bite and moaned.He sipped the wine, which was an expensive red.

“God it’s so good...”

Cas grinned. “That’s the idea, Dean.”

They ate the meal, with Dean moaning with practically every bite. Cas laughed at him more than once.

When they were done, they took their wine and went to the living room. Sitting on the couch together, they sipped it and talked.

Then Cas put his glass on the coffee table and turned to look at Dean.   
“I really liked it when you kissed me.”

Dean turned and looked at Cas with amazement.

“You did?”

“I did.” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly.

Dean deepened the kiss. Soon they were kissing with passion. Cas ran his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked it in.   
Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. Dean had no idea when it happened, but he found himself in Cas’ lap, his thighs straddling Cas’.

Cas ground up with his hips and Dean groaned. His cock was so hard it hurt to be trapped in his jeans. Cas felt hard as well as he ground his hips up into Dean’s crotch.

Dean pulled back and said quietly, “Too many clothes.”

Cas smiled and pushed Dean back. He started to open Dean’s belt. Then he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Dean wiggled them down and off. Cas did the same to his pants and they were left wearing only their boxers. Dean looked down and saw the tent that Cas’ cock was making in his.

Dean wanted to see Cas’ cock so badly. He just sort of moved to the floor between Cas’ legs and reached in them.

Dean pulled out Cas’ cock and Cas groaned. Dean looked at it It was pretty big. Not the biggest he’d ever seen, but it was thick and long enough.

Dean licked over the head and tasted Cas’ pre-cum. It was bitter and salty and wonderful.

Dean sucked in the head and Cas gasped. Dean sucked on the head for a minute, then swirled his tongue around it. 

Dean sucked down the length.It stretched his mouth wide and Dean loved that. He sucked down the length until it hit the back of his throat. He held there for a moment then sucked back up.

Cas was holding Dean’s head. He just had his hands in Dean’s hair, never pressing or pushing in any way. Dean sucked up and down the length, feeling his jaw tighten because of the thick member in his mouth.

Cas pulled Dean off. “Stop. I want you. In my bed. Now.”

He stood up and grabbed Dean by the hand. Dean got up and followed Cas to his bedroom. When they got there, Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off him, then took his own off. He led Dean to the bed and Dean laid down on it. Cas crawled over him..

Cas kissed him and he kissed back. He could feel Cas’ erection pressed against his belly and it felt amazing.

Cas kissed across his jaw and down his throat and he moaned. He wanted Cas so badly, he just couldn’t say a word. He just let Cas have his way with him.

Cas stopped. He looked at Dean.

“I want you, Dean. I want to be inside you. Can I? Can I be inside you?”

Dean nodded, but knew he needed to speak.

“Yes, Cas. I want that too. Please…”   
Cas sucked his nipples, until they were hard. Dean arched his back into Cas. He was lost in just feeling Cas on him. It was all he had wanted for so long, he never let himself think about it. But now… he had Cas and it was all he wanted in the world.

Cas licked and kissed down Dean to his balls. He licked over them and Dean couldn’t breathe. He spread his legs as wide as they would go and Cas was between them.

Cas lifted one of his legs and kissed down the inside of his thigh. Dean bent his legs to give Cas better access.

Cas pushed up and Dean lifted his legs high. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean over his hole and Dean gasped. Cas leaned back and leaned to the bedside table. He grabbed some lube and then he was back between Dean’s legs.

Cas poured some lube and then ran his fingers through it. He looked at Dean, then leaned over to kiss him as he put a finger to his rim. He pushed his finger in as he kissed him and Dean moaned into his mouth. He clenched down on the finger but then he relaxed and Cas pushed his finger in all the way.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean relaxed even more and Cas began to move his finger back and forth inside him. It burned but Dean craved the feeling. He pushed down against Cas’ finger.

Cas leaned over and kissed him again. He slid another finger inside Dean when he did. Dean gasped and pushed against them again.

Cas worked his fingers around inside Dean until he found the bundle of nerves and then he rubbed his fingers against them. Dean felt a shot like electricity and almost sat up but Cas held him down by his hips.

Cas moved his fingers around, opening Dean up. He slid a third finger in and Dean fucked himself on them.

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean swallowed a whine. He hated that he did but Cas just leaned over and kissed him again. 

Then he sat back and lubed up his cock. He looked at Dean.

“I’m clean and I think you are too.I hate condoms. Is that okay?”

Dean nodded.

Cas finished lubing up his cock and then, never breaking eye contact, he lifted Dean’s left leg and put it on his chest. This made Dean turn slightly on his side. Cas pushed his cock against Dean’s rim but it resisted a little.

Dean groaned and then Cas was able to push inside of him. Dean gasped at the size and the burn but he pushed against Cas, wanting all of him.

Cas got the message and pushed in all the way, until his balls were laying on Dean’s ass. He held there, allowing Dean to adjust to him.

Dean felt fuller than he ever had before, so filled with Cas’ cock and it felt amazing. He groaned.

“Cas… it’s so good… but can you like… move?”

Cas chuckled. He pulled back almost until he was out and then pushed back in. Dean met his thrust.

They established an easy rhythm, Cas not being too fast or thrusting too hard until he knew Dean was okay.

He moaned so delightfully, Cas was just thrilled listening to him.

“Cas, faster, please… harder, Fuck me harder.”

Cas began to increase his thrusts, going in and out of Dean faster. They were both panting for breath and moaning.

Dean’s cock was throbbing and needed attention badly. He grabbed it but Cas slapped his hand away.

“I want you to cum on my cock alone, Dean.”

Dean nodded. He had never cum untouched before but he felt like he could now.

Cas continued to fuck in and out of him, and Dean could feel the heat begin in his balls. It spread out into his gut and then to his cock. He came.

Long stripes of cum flew out of him, coating his chest and belly and even getting on Cas. He clenched down on Cas’ cock and that threw Cas over the edge. He came hard, deep inside Dean. Dean could feel every spurt and it was wonderful. He felt even fuller than before.

Cas put his head down on Dean’s chest. He didn’t pull out until his cock got too soft to stay. Dean hated the empty feeling.

Cas rolled onto his side and looked at Dean. They smiled at each other.

“That was sort of wonderful, Cas.”

Cas laughed.” Just  _ sort _ of? I must be off my game.”

Dean hurried to say, “Oh no! It was amazing…”

“Relax, Dean, I was just kidding.”

They kissed. Dean started to think about what time it was. He needed to get the boys by eleven.

Dean looked around and saw the clock on the bedside table. It was ten. He still had a little time.

“Uh, I need to leave in about forty-five minutes to go get the boys,”

Cas nodded. “I think I need to meet them.”

Dean looked at him. “Really? You want to meet them?”

Cas smiled at him. “Of course I do. They are your family and they’re important to you. I want to get to know them.”

Dean hugged Cas. “That means more to me than I can say, Cas.”

Cas hugged him back. “I guess we need to get you cleaned up and you can get dressed.”

Dean found his pants and pulled them on. Cas was watching him. He had pulled on sleep pants and taken Dean to the bathroom to wipe off.   
Dean walked to Cas and kissed him. “I guess I’ll see you at work on Monday?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Well, maybe we could take the boy to the park on Sunday? Maybe a picnic?”

Dean jumped on this.”That would be great! Thanks Cas.”

They kissed so much at the door that Dean had to pull himself away and leave. He sat in his car and felt a soreness in his ass that made him smile. He drove and got the boys, both of whom were asleep. He woke up Sam and made him walk to the car while he carried his son.

When they got home, Dean put Ben to bed and Sammy went straight to bed. Dean sat in the living room and thought about what happened.

He knew he was playing with fire, getting involved with his boss. But he couldn’t find a fuck to give. He really liked Cas and he wanted that physical relationship with him. He was just going to roll with it and take whatever came.

He told Sammy about the picnic the next day. Sam wasn’t terribly excited about it, but he accepted that Cas wanted to meet him. 

“Yeah, I get I need to meet your main squeeze.”

Dean looked at him. “Where the hell do you get this stuff?”

Sammy laughed. “The internet, dude. I get it from the internet.”

Dean sighed. “Maybe I need to monitor your internet better.”

Sammy frowned. “OH no you don’t!”

Dean let it go. He spent Saturday doing his chores, including the wash that he normally did on Sunday. He wanted to keep the entire day clear for Cas.

The day seemed to drag. But finally it was time to put the boys to bed. Dean went to his room and got ready for bed. He wanted to sleep until it was Sunday and he could see Cas again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

While Dean was giving the boys their breakfast, he got a text from Cas. It said to pick him up at two. Dean texted back and said they’d be there. Cas was taking care of all the food, of course.

Dean began to get ready at one. It took a lot to bring Ben anywhere, and he loaded up a diaper bag with everything he could think of. He made Sam change his clothes.When they were both ready, Dean got ready himself. He wore the jeans that showed his package well and really accentuated his ass. 

He got everyone in the car and headed to Cas’. He was knocking on the door at about five until two. When Cas opened the door, he grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Then they headed to the car.

Cas got into the front seat and turned around to look at Sam.

“Hello Sam. I’m Cas.”

Sam grinned. “It’s very nice to meet you.” Dean had warned Sam to be on his best behavior and Sam took it to heart.

Cas then looked at Ben in his car seat.

“Hi, Ben.” Ben smiled and giggled.

They headed to the park. When they got there, Cas took Ben out of the car. He carried Ben on his hip, along with the picnic basket. Dean was happy to see how Cas took to Ben, and Ben seemed to like Cas too. He was smiling at the man, and held on tight when Cas carried him to the spot he picked out. Cas put down the basket and handed Ben to Dean.

Cas took out a blanket and spread it under the tree. They all sat down and Dean put Ben down. He got up and toddled to Cas. Cas took him and sat Ben in his lap.

Dean smiled at Cas, who smiled back and ruffled Ben’s hair. 

The food was great, no surprise there. Sammy ate the most, and there was no surprise there either. Sammy was very impressed with the food and that made Cas laugh.

“It’s no big deal, Sam. Just some sandwiches and some stuff to go with them.”

Sammy smiled. “It’s better than Dean ever made.”

Dean and Cas laughed at that.

“Hey, Sammy, that hurts.” Dean laughed.

Sam grinned. ”I only speak the truth.”

Sam got up to go play on the monkey bars. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. They sat in silence together and it wasn’t weird or uncomfortable. It was easy and Dean noticed it.

“It’s so easy with you, Cas. I really feel like it just works here.”

Cas grinned at him and tilted his head. “I agree, Dean. It is very easy. And I feel the same way.”

Dean loved hearing that. He really liked Cas,  _ really _ liked him. And it was not just sexual, although that was wonderful. He liked Cas because of hs quirkiness, his awkwardness and his honesty. 

Ben began to fuss and Cas let him go. He toddled over to Dean and held out a tiny hand. Dean dug in the diaper bag and came up with a stuffed rabbit. Ben grabbed it and laid his head on it.

“It’s his favorite, I think he’s tired.”   
Dean laid him down on his stomach with his bunny and a pacifier and Ben went to sleep.

Cas smiled down at him. “You have a wonderful family, Dean. I hope you know how lucky you are.”   
Dean smiled down at his sleeping son. “I do. I know I’m blessed. I was scared shitless when Lisa split and left me with a baby. I had no idea what to do or how to take care of him. It’s really been trial and error, but I wouldn’t trade it for all the money in the world.”

Cas looked away, and Dean thought he looked sad. 

“Cas, I’m sorry you don’t have family.”

Cas looked back and Dean and then broke eye contact.

“I have family. I have a lot of brothers. We just don’t get along.”

Dean put out a hand and put it on Cas’ shoulder.

“I’m really sorry to hear that. Why don’t you get along?” Dean really hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds by asking.

Cas continued to look down. “They’re all very religious. They don’t approve of what they call my ‘lifestyle’.

“You mean because you’re gay?”

Cas nodded. Dean felt really angry that they would hate on Cas because he was gay.

“Wow. Just wow. That really sucks.”

Cas looked up at Dean and chuckled.

“Why yes, it really does suck.”

Sam came back and they decided it was time to pack up. Cas got all the leftovers and put them back in the basket. Dean picked up his sleeping son and they headed back to the car.

Dean headed to Cas’ When he got there, he left Sam in the car with Ben who was still sleeping, and walked Cas to his door. Once the door was unlocked, he turned to face Dean.

“So when do you think you can spend the evening with me again?”

Dean thought about it for a second. “I think I can swing Tuesday, I can come over after I take the boys to Missouri’s.”

Cas grinned. “That sounds good. It’s a date, Dean. I’ll see you at work in the morning.” 

Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Dean walked back to the car with a huge grin on his face.

He looked at Sammy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Dude, he kissed you.”

Dean patted Sam on the head. “Yes, yes he did.”

Monday rolled around. Dean went to work, kind of wondering how he and Cas would interact there now that they had been intimate.

Cas was all business, and Dean was relieved by that. He really didn’t want anyone to know he was sleeping with the boss. He could just imagine what the gossip would be like, and he didn’t want any of it.

So Dean just did his job, and Cas did his and at the end of the day, Dean walked in to Cas’ office to say good bye. 

Cas stood up and told Dean to shut the door. After he did, Cas grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“I hate that you can’t come over tonight. I mean I understand, but I hate it. If I had my way, I think we would live together.”

Dean was shocked. “Cas, you hardly know me. I have two kids. This is way too soon.”

Cas sighed. “I know. But I know how I feel.”

Dean kissed him. “We’ll talk about tomorrow night, okay?” He smiled at Cas reassuringly.

Cas nodded and Dean left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day went pretty much like the day before. They both did their jobs and were completely professional. But at the end of the day, Dean closed the door to Cas’ office and they kissed for a bit.

Cas asked Dean when he would able to get to his place.

“I just have to pick up the boys and take them to Missouri’s. It’ll take me about an hour and a half.”

“How much would she charge you to keep them overnight?”

Dean looked at him for a second. “I don’t know. I never asked her to.”

“Would it be okay? I mean I don’t want to overstep here, but I’d really love it if you could spend the night.”

Dean thought about it. On the one hand, it would be awesome to spend the night with Cas. On the other, he had never, not once, not had the kids for the night. But the kids loved Missouri, and she loved them. He knew they would be safe and well taken care of there. 

“I’ll ask. I’ve never left them overnight, but I think I can swing it. And you’re not going to pay for it. I can take care of that.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again.

“Thank you. I hope you can.”

Dean picked up the boys. He looked at Sammy.

“I need to ask you a question. How would you feel about spending the night at Mrs. Mosley’s?”

Sammy grinned. “I’d love that. She makes awesome pancakes. But where will you be?”

Dean had always been completely honest with him.

“I’d be spending the night with Cas.”

Sammy grinned even bigger. “You  _ love _ him.”

“No, I don’t. But I really like him.”

When Dean talked to Missouri, she slapped him on the back of the head.

“Ow! What did you do that for?”

“Because you are being stupid, boy. Of course I’ll keep them overnight. And you need to have yourself some fun for once in your life.”

Dean grinned. “That’s the plan.”

He drove to Cas’. When he knocked on the door, Cas opened it right away and pulled him inside. He kissed Dean hard.

When they broke apart, Cas said, “I hope you’re hungry.”

Dean said he was and Cas led him to the kitchen. The table was set for two and there was a bottle of wine chilling.

The meal was fantastic. Dean moaned around almost every bite.The wine was wonderful too. Everything was perfect.

They took their glasses into the living room and sat next to one another on the couch. They sipped their wine and talked about movies.

Dean was shocked to hear that Cas had never seen the Lord of the Rings movies.

“Dude, they’re classic! Everyone needs to see them.”

Cas looked lost. 

“Okay, you are coming to my place next weekend. I’ll cook and we will have a Lord of the Rings marathon.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, so you’re going to cook for me? What will we have?”

Without a moment’s thought, Dean answered, “My classic spaghetti.”

Cas nodded. “It’s a date, Dean.”

For just a split second, Dean wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew, but it was a done deal so no sense worrying about it.

Cas leaned over and pulled Dean onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Dean and began to kiss him.

Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue and felt himself harden. 

They made out for a bit. Dean was grinding down, rubbing his aching cock against Cas’, but it was frustrating, having pants between them.

Cas pushed Dean to his feet and stood up. They kissed their way to the bedroom. Dean stripped quickly, as did Cas. When he was naked, he laid on the bed and watched Cas take his pants and boxers off. When Cas’ cock jumped out, Dean smiled. Cas had a magnificent cock.

Cas laid down on the bed next to Dean and pulled him close. They kissed and Cas ran his hand over Dean’s chest, pinching his nipples.

Cas rolled over on his back and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean kissed Cas, and spread his legs to straddle Cas’ thighs. He could feel Cas’ hard cock against his ass and it made him moan. He rubbed his ass against it and listened to Cas groan. He loved that he could get that out of Cas.

Cas reached and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his fingers, spilling some on his chest when his hands shook a little. Dean chuckled until Cas reached behind him and shoved a lubed finger into his hole.

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas ran his finger around inside him. He pushed back on it.

Cas added another finger and pumped them in and out of Dean while Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder and tried to breathe. It felt so good… 

Cas worked Dean open, scissoring his fingers. When he added another finger, Dean was pushing back on them almost frantically.

“Cas, I need… I need you… please….”

Cas kissed Dean’s head. “I know, baby. I want you to ride me. Can you ride me?”

Dean nodded. He lifted up and Cas grabbed his cock to line it up. He held the base while Dean lifted higher and positioned himself over it.

Dean slowly lowered himself and felt it trying to enter him. He pushed down and it slid in past the rim of muscle. Dean groaned and lowered himself.

Dean felt a flash of pain but it became just a burn quickly. He lowered himself until he was sitting on Cas’ groin. He felt so full, it was almost too much but he wanted it.

He sat for a moment, then raised up and Cas’ cock came out of him. They both groaned, and Cas grabbed his cock by the base again. Dean lowered himself on Cas again.

The next time he raised himself, he didn’t go as far and then he lowered himself back down on Cas.

He started to get a rhythm and Cas put his hands under Dean’s ass to help him. They both had their eyes shut, but then Dean opened his and looked down at Cas.

Dean flashed on the first time he was with a man. It was in high school and Dean had gone to a concert. He stood next to a guy, an older man, who looked at him, grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. Dean walked with the man, knowing what he wanted. He wanted it too.

The guy pushed him into a stall and closed the door. He stood in front of Dean and grabbed Dean’s belt and undid it. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. Never breaking eye contact, the guy reached into Dean’ pants and pulled out his cock.

The guy dropped to his knees and put Dean’s cock in his mouth.

The stranger gave him a blow job, and Dean came in his mouth. It was awkward and good and Dean wanted it so badly. When the guy had swallowed everything Dean gave him, he stood up, wiped his mouth and left the stall.

Dean stood for a minute, catching his breath while he leaned against the wall. Than he tucked himself back in and left.

Dean never forgot the guy. It was his first time with a man but not his last. He never quite got over the tawdriness of it, but he had really wanted it. He hadn’t had many but he knew he loved it. Even with Lisa, he knew.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean put his hands on Cas’ chest to steady himself and pulled up and sat back down on Cas’ cock. Dean went faster and began to jam himself down harder. They both were panting and Cas opened his eye to look at Dean.

Dean felt the heat building. He sped up even more.

“Cas… Cas I’m gonna…”

Cas smiled at him.

“Cum for me baby. Cum all over me.”

Dean did. He came all over Cas’ chest, long stripes of cum erupting from his cock. He threw back his head and groaned loudly.

Cas came seconds later. Dean could feel it, every spurt. It was perfect to Dean, just perfect. 

Dean pulled up and off Cas’ cock, sighing at the feeling of being empty, and laid down next to him. Cas had cum all over his chest, so Dean felt around and came up with his shirt. He wiped Cas off while Cas watched.

Dean chuckled. “It’s the least I can do, seeing as how I put it there.”

Cas grinned too. “I’d wear it like a badge of honor.”

They both laughed.

Dean cuddled up to Cas, who put his arm around Dean. They laid there feeling peaceful and comforted, not talking. Dean drifted off.

Dean woke up in the dead of night. He was on his side and Cas was spooning up against his back. Cas was breathing easily and Dean figured he was asleep.

But Cas had an erection that was poking between Dean’s ass cheeks. It felt so good, Dean had to suppress a moan.

He couldn’t help himself. He pushed back against it. It ran over his hole. 

Dean began to rub Cas’ hard cock up and down over his hole.

Then Cas said, sounding very sleepy and gravely, “Dean, if you keep doing that, I’m going to have to fuck you again.”

Dean smiled. Of course, Cas couldn’t see that. He kept it up.

Cas growled and it sent a thrill down Dean. He pushed harder.

Dean felt some movement behind him, and then Cas’ cock slid into him. There was a little pain and burn, but it wasn’t that bad. Dean was still open from being fucked before, and there was still some lube and a lot of cum to make it easy for Cas’ cock slide in.

Dean groaned. He pushed back against it, to get it all inside him and threw his arm back to grab onto Cas’ hip.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean, holding him tightly around his chest. He began to pump in and out of Dean fast. 

Cas moved his hand down to Dean’s hard cock. He used Dean’s pre-cum as lube and wrapped his hand around the shaft. He began to run his hand up and down it, squeezing hard.

Dean gasped. He thrust back against every plunge in that Cas made and then pushed up into Cas’ hand. He was lost between the feelings.

Cas seemed to last forever. Dean came in Cas’ hand and all over the bed. Cas just kept fucking him.

Dean still pushed back against Cas. He was sweaty and breathless. The feeling of Cas’ cock running in and out of him, dragging on his rim and filling him so much… He felt like he could be here, this way, forever and it would be alright with him.

“Cas… Cas it’s so good… I need you so much…”

Cas whispered hot in his ear, “It  _ is _ good… you feel so perfect on me… I could fuck you forever.”

Dean really liked that idea.

But of course, Cas could feel himself close. He thrust in and held there, filling Dean with his hot cum. He thrust a few times, then pulled out slowly. 

Cas scooted back and Dean turned over to face him. They kissed. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s head and pulled him closer. He peppered kisses all over Dean’s face. 

“You are perfect. You are so beautiful… just perfect.”

Dean blushed. He was glad it was dark so Cas couldn’t see him.

Cas chuckled. “You’re blushing, aren’t you?”

Dean blushed more. He nodded.

“You’re adorable.”

“Cas, you can’t say things like that. I’m not adorable and I’m not beautiful.”

Cas kissed him again. “Shhh. You are to me. And that’s all that counts.”

Dean felt cared for, and he couldn’t remember when he’s felt like that. Not since his mom died. He almost cried but he blinked away the tears that started in his eyes.

He looked at Cas’ bluer than blue eyes. “Thank you, Cas.”

Cas looked shocked in the pale light coming through the window. “Why? What for?”

Dean sighed. “Just for being you. For giving me a chance. But most of all, for this.”

Cas hugged him close. “You are being silly. You deserved that job and I care about you. A lot.”

Dean snuggled closer.

When Dean woke up, Cas wasn’t in bed. He could smell coffee so he got up, pulled on his boxers and went to the bathroom. After taking a long and very satisfying piss, he found some mouthwash and rinsed his mouth. Then he walked to the kitchen.

Cas was leaning on a counter, drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw Dean, he smiled brightly.

“Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?”

“LIke a drunken baby.”

Cas chuckled and got Dean a cup of coffee. Dean accepted it gratefully.

Dean sat his cup down. “I’m just going to call and check on the boys.” 

Cas nodded. Dean went to find his pants. When he did, he dug his phone out of his pocket and hit the button to call Missouri.

He talked to her and found out that the boys were fine. They had fun, and Sam was in school. Missouri was keeping Ben with her for the day. He hung up and went back to the kitchen.

“I guess we need to get ready for work.”

Cas grinned. “Actually, no we don’t. I called and said we wouldn’t be in today.”

Dean was shocked to his core. Cas had been such a workaholic when he met him. He never would have taken a day off.

“Really? I don’t get it, but okay.”

Cas sat down his cup and walked close to Dean.

“Dean, before I met you, all I had was my work. I used it as a way to make my life mean something. I had no one. But now, I have you. At least I hope I have you. I don’t need my work to feel fulfilled. I have you, and I have your boys. It’s all I need now.”

Dean was speechless. He knew he needed to say something, so he cleared his throat.

“Cas, you do have me. And you do have the boys. I really want you to be a part of their lives.”

Dean realized that he really did want Cas to be a part of Sam and Ben’s lives.

Cas embraced him. Dean put his arms around Cas and held on tight.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas fixed breakfast and of course, it was amazing. Dean told Cas he would gain weight and get  fat if he kept eating like this.

“I would love you fat. I’d kiss your belly.”

“Oh no you wouldn’t. I’d hate that.” 

They both laughed.

Cas pulled Dean back into the bedroom. He took off Dean’s boxers and shoved him on the bed. Dean loved this side of Cas. He loved aggressive Cas a lot.

Cas pulled off his sleep pants and crawled over Dean, dragging his cock over Dean’s belly and making Dean groan.

“I”m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Cas bit lightly on Dean’s bottom lip. He kissed Dean’s ear and bit again on the lobe. 

He moved to Dean’s nipples and bit them harder. Dean arched into him.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean, biting occasionally and licking the rest of the time. Dean was hard and moaning and needy as hell.

Cas licked over Dean’s balls and Dean spread his legs wide. He lifted his legs to give Cas access to do whatever he wanted.

Cas moved down and put his face next to Dean’s ass crack. He pulled Dean’s cheeks apart and licked over Dean’s hole. Dean gasped.

Cas rimmed around Dean’s hole and then stuck the tip of his tongue inside. Dean was rolling his head back and forth and fisting the bedding.

“Fuck! You’re killing me.”

Cas lifted his head. “I could eat you out all day.”

Dean growled, “Yeah, well I couldn’t take it. I need you to fuck me.”

Cas smiled. “All in good time.” And he went back to licking and tonguing Dean.

Dean was losing his mind. He was sure of it. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Dean, Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers and his cock.

He shoved two fingers into Dean and Dean groaned. He clenched down on them but then relaxed as Cas scissored him open.

Cas then rolled Dean over onto his stomach. He pulled back on Dean’s hips, pulling them high in the air. He shoved his cock into Dean roughly.

Dean loved it. He loved being manhandled like this. He had fantasised about it so many times.

Cas pumped in and out of Dean fast and hard. He snapped his hips into Dean over and over.

Cas had a death grip on Dean’s hips. He pulled him back against every thrust in. Dean’s cock and balls were swinging underneath him and it was agonizing. He wanted to grab it but he needed to keep his hands on the bed to just keep from being shoved face first into the mattress. 

Cas changed the speed, slowing down. He was almost lazy with his thrusts. Dean took the chance and grabbed his cock. He squeezed it tight and gathered pre-cum, spreading it around to use as lube.

“Don’t touch yourself, Dean. Let go of your cock.”

Dean groaned but let go.

Cas began to speed up. He pounded Dean hard. 

Dean began to feel the heat. He knew he was going to cum, and he tried to tell Cas but he couldn’t catch his breath enough to speak.

He came hard. It seemed to last forever. He couldn’t ever remember coming so long and hard and he just shot all over the bed.

Cas shoved into Dean and stopped. He came inside Dean over and over, and sounded like he was growling. Dean loved both the feeling and the sounds Cas was making.

They just paused, Cas deep in Dean and Dean panting. Finally Cas pulled out and Dean collapsed on the bed. He laid there, face down and tried to catch his breath. He was painfully aware that he was laying in his own cum.

Cas laid down next to Dean, trying to catch his breath as well. Finally, Dean rolled over to face him.

Cas looked at Dean with an unreadable look on his face.

‘Dean, I’m sorry I lost control,.. I just wanted you so bad…”

Dean cut him off .”Crap, Cas, don’t apologize. I loved it. It was by far the best sex I ever had.”

Cas looked amazed. “Really? I mean I know I can get rough and no one I was ever with liked it.”

“Well you were with the wrong men then. I loved it.”

Cas kissed him and Dean melted into it.

After pulling Dean out of the wet spot, they slept a little. Dean woke up still wrapped in Cas’ arms.

It was getting late. Dean checked his phone and saw what time it was. He had just enough time to shower and go pick up Sam. He jostled Cas.

“Uh? What?”

”Cas wake up. I need to take a shower and leave.”

Cas was awake. “Okay, Dean. Let me get you some towels.”

Dean took a quick shower and dressed. When he went to the living room, Cas was dressed as well.

Dean walked to him and hugged him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they stood there for a minute. Then Dean stepped back.

“Cas, I gotta go. But it was amazing. Really.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah it really was. I hope we can do this a lot.”   
It was hard to leave, but Dean walked to his car. He got in and started it up, but sat for a moment and just thought about how much Cas meant to him.

He drove to Sam’s school and waited until he saw him coming out. They waved at one another.

“Did you have a good time at Mrs. Mosley’s?”

Sam grinned, “Sure did! Did you have fun with Mr. Novak?”

Dean laughed, “Sure did!”

Dean picked up Ben. He had missed the boys, He knew they were well taken care of, but still… it was the first time he hadn’t been there to put them to bed.

Missouri told him they did fine and that she was willing to watch them overnight whenever he needed. He smiled. She had a twinkle in her eye.

“You need a life outside of just being a father to these boys. I’m happy you’re finally out there getting one.”

Dean nodded. He wasn’t ready to talk about Cas yet.

At home, fixing dinner with Sam doing his homework and Ben in his swing, Dean thought a lot about Cas and where this was all heading. He knew he really liked Cas a lot, and Cas seemed to really like him back. But what the future held was anyone’s guess. He just hoped he didn’t get his heart broken.

  



	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went slowly, but well. Dean did his job, Cas did his, and they made out in Cas’ office after work every day.

Finally it was Friday. Cas was coming over on Saturday for dinner and movies. Dean was nervous but sucked it up.

When they broke apart in Cas’ office, Dean told Cas to be there at five.

“That will give you a little time with the boys before we eat. Sam is anxious to see you again.”

Cas grinned. “I’m anxious to see them too.”

Dean left. 

At home later, he told Sam what time Cas would be there and Sam was excited.

“I really like him, Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah, I really do too.”

Precisely at five there was a knock on the door. Sam ran to answer it and hugged Cas around his hips when he opened the door. Cas grinned and hugged him back.

Then he walked to Ben in the swing and crouched down.

“Hey Ben. How are you?”

Ben laughed and held out his hands. Cas stood up and took Ben out of the swing and held him.

Dean watched all of this. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Cas holding his son.

Finally, Cas walked to Dean. He leaned over and gave Dean a kiss.

“Well, I guess I can see who is important to you here,” Dean joked, ruffling Ben’s hair.

“Well, I am pretty partial to your kids.”

Sam pulled on Cas’ free arm. “Come on, Cas. I want to show you something in my room.”

Cas laughed and followed Sam. Dean turned back to his spaghetti.

He could hear them laughing from Sam’s room, and he smiled.

Dean yelled for Sam to come set the table and they all came out. Cas was still holding Ben.

Sam set the table and Dean told everyone to sit. He grabbed Ben from Cas and put him in the high chair. He plated up the spaghetti and brought out the garlic bread. There was salad too.

Cas took some of everything. Sam turned his nose up at the salad but Dean made him take some.

He put some spaghetti on Ben’s tray and Ben picked some up in his tiny fist and shoved it in his mouth.

Cas took a bite and looked at Dean. “You made the sauce?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was my mom’s recipe. I added a few things but basically it was hers.”

Cas took another bite. 

“It’s very good.”

Dean was so relieved. After all, Cas was a known chef and if he liked it, then it must be okay.

When the meal was over, Dean told Cas that he needed to give Ben a bath and get him to bed and then they could start the movies.

Cas looked at Ben. “Can I give him his bath?”

Dean was astounded. “Sure, if you really want to.”

Cas pulled Ben out of the high chair and followed Dean to the bathroom. Dean started the water in the tub and adjusted the temperature. He put a laundry basket in the center of the tub and got Ben’s bath toys.

Cas laid Ben down on a rug and took off his clothes. He put Ben into the basket and kneeled next to the tub.

“We’re fine here, Dean.” 

Dean left. He went to the kitchen where he could hear everything that went on in the bathroom.

“Wait Ben, I’ll get it.”

“Just let me wash your arm please.”

“You know I really like your dad a lot. I hope that’s okay with you.”

Dean smiled. 

Cas was done and had Ben wrapped in a big towel. He walked out and Dean led them to Ben’s bedroom. Cas put Ben on the bed and Dean got his ‘big boy’ underwear and his pjs on. He picked up Ben and held him to his chest.

“I love you, Ben.” 

Cas smiled at them. Dean put him in his crib. He covered him with a blanket that was covered with bunnies. He handed Ben his favorite stuffed bunny and his pacifier. Ben grabbed the bunny, sucked hard on the pacifier and rubbed his eyes.

Dean patted his stomach and then turned out the lights, leaving only  Ben’s favorite night light that cast a warm glow in the room.

Cas and Dean walked out into the living room. Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm.

“You are a wonderful father.”

Dean smiled. “I try. It hasn’t been easy, I didn’t know much about babies at all when Lisa took off. It was trial and error.”

Cas squeezed his arm. “You do fine.”

Cas sat on the couch while Dean got out the movie. He queued it up and went to sit next to Cas.

“Doesn’t Sam want to watch this?”

Dean grinned. “He’s seen it a million times.”

They sat back and watched the movie. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and they held hands.

When the first movie was done, Dean got up and made Sam go to bed. He popped some popcorn and brought a bowl out and sat it on the coffee table.

They cuddled up on the couch and watched the next movie, eating popcorn and kissing from time to time.

About half way through movie two, they started to make out. Dean paused the movie.

“Can you spend the night?”

Cas nodded, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

Dean turned off the television and led Cas to his bedroom.

He closed the door and turned to kiss Cas. they clung to one another for a bit, kissing frantically.

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and ran his hands over Dean’s chest. 

Dean fumbled with the buttons on Cas’ shirt.

“Man, I would tear this off you if you didn’t need to wear it tomorrow.”

Cas chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. He yanked them down, along with Dean’s boxers. Dean toed out of his shoes and pulled them and his socks off. Then Cas took off his own pants, boxers, shoes and socks.

They fell on the bed together and began to kiss. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s back and to his ass. He grabbed Dean’s ass in both hands and pulled his ass cheeks apart.

“I want in here.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

They pulled apart, sweaty and breathless. 

When they had caught their breath, Cas pulled Dean to put his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“I hate this once a week crap, Dean. I want us to move in together.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, we’ve only known each other a few weeks. It’s too soon.”

Cas sat up. “Dean, I’m sure about you. I love the boys and I’m pretty sure I love you too. How do you feel about me? Honestly.”

Dean sat up and looked at Cas. “Cas, I’m pretty sure I love you too. And you’re great with the boys. But I just don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Neither do I. But I also want to give this every chance. Please, move in with me. Let me get a three bedroom apartment and move in with me.”

Dean sat and thought about it. He was quiet for a long time and Cas just sat and waited.

Dean considered everything. He thought about the boys and what would be best for them. They were always his first thought. He knew that Sam was wild about Cas and Ben seemed to really like him too.

He thought about his job. People would talk. They would say the only reason he got the job was because he was sleeping with Cas. He wasn’t sure he cared.

Then he thought about Cas. He really, really cared about Cas and Cas cared about him. He thought that they might have a life together. He decided he wanted to know.

“Okay, Cas. Let’s move in together. Go ahead and find an apartment.”

Cas hugged him.

“You won’t regret it, Dean. I swear. All I want is to make you happy. You and the boys.”

The following Friday, Cas took Dean to look at an apartment. It was beautiful. It had four bedrooms. The master bedroom had it’s own bathroom with a walk-in shower that was all glass, a huge tub with claw feet and a full length mirror on the wall.

The kitchen was amazing, all stainless steel appliances that were brand new. The living room was huge and had a view of the city through a big window.

There was a back yard. It had a deck and lots of grass and flowers.

Dean couldn’t speak for awhile.

“Cas, this must cost a fortune.”

Cas smiled. “Let me worry about that. I can afford it.”

Dean shook his head. “I’d feel like a kept man.”

Cas laughed. “That is ridiculous, Dean. I’ll let you pay some on the bills. But please, tell me you love it as much as I do.”

“I love it as much as you do. Maybe more.”

It took some doing to get moved in. There was all the kids’ stuff and furniture and then dealing with Dean’s unwanted furniture. Cas had several things that fit in perfectly, but he bought some new furniture as well. He bought them a new bed. It was huge and memory foam.

Finally they were all moved in and it was their first night in their new home. Cas called for pizza, much to Sam’s delight. They sat on the floor in the living room and ate pizza and drank soda.

Even Ben had some pizza. 

When the boys were asleep in their rooms, Dean and Cas sat on the couch and talked. They discussed the new place, how much Sam loved his new room, things like that.

Finally, Cas leaned over and kissed Dean.

“Welcome home, baby. Welcome to the rest of our lives.”

It didn’t take long for Ben to begin to call Cas papa.

 

It was Ben’s third birthday. They had a party, but it was all adults of course. There was Cas and Dean, Sam and Dean’s buddy Benny. Ben stuck his face in the cake. 

Cas left the room for a moment. He came back with a small box. When he got to where Dean was sitting, he dropped to one knee. Dean stared at him with a shocked expression on his face, while everyone else smiled.

Dean, I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I want you to be my husband, forever. Will you marry me?”

He opened the box to show a silver and gold band.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked at Cas, and one tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

“Yes. Oh my god, yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Cas took the ring and slipped it on Dean’s finger.

Everyone cheered and Ben clapped his hands.

 

They were married six months later. It was a civil ceremony. Sam stood up with Dean and Denny stood up with Cas. Ben carried the rings. 

They had a big party afterwards. 

They honeymooned in Hawaii. Missouri kept the boy while they were gone.

 

Five years later, they sat together and watched Sam graduate from high school. Ben was there too, of course. Sam had been accepted to college at Stanford and they were so proud of him. 

 

Ten years later it was Ben who was graduating. He was going to college as well. Sam was a successful attorney in San Francisco and dating a very sweet girl named Jess.

 

When they waved goodbye to Ben as he drove away, Dean turned to Cas.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us now, sunshine.”

Cas nodded. “Yep, just the two of us. And I couldn’t be happier.”

Dean nodded. It was a good life.

 


End file.
